Battle B-Daman - Episode 05
Gray and the Blues is the fifth episode of the Battle B-Daman series. It first aired in Japan on February 02, 2004. Plot The episode begins with Wen and Li's Bakurekuso formed and the battle about to begin. Grey begins to think on his and Yamato's friendship through several flashbacks interrupted by Wen's plea to continue the battle. Wen, now using Bakurekuso, the battle continues with a direct hit battle. Wen fires off barrage of well aimed B-Da balls but Yamato's clumsiness allows him to slip past their attacks until they use their mini twister ability that is able to the reverse the direction of even power shots. By using twin twisters power to speed up his shot Wen launches a power shot in the shape of a dragon that nearly hits Yamato. With the tornado defense up they can't be hit so now Wen simply fires at the pillar of ice to free Chrome Zephyr and win the battle. When Yamato fires of several shot at the ice himself he is blocked by Li's seal cards much to Yamato's displeasure, saying that they are cheating. Bull now in Brave mode gives Yamato as wide server equipment for a direct hit battle. Yamato fires off a series of power shots with the equipment but to now avail, the twister defense simply just reverses his shots. But little did everyone know Yamato used the direction of the tornado defense to reverse his power shots into the ice pillar. Now desperate, the battle turns into a battle of who can free Chrome Zephyr first, Wen and Yamato rapid firing at the pillar. Both firing simultaneous shots, Chrome Zephyr is freed and they all jump to get Chrome Zephyr, but Li uses bells to tie up Yamato and Wen grabs Chrome Zephyr winning the battle. Wen and Li then tell Yamato about Grey's allegiance to the Shadow Alliance extremely to Yamato's displeasure who thinks back on all the memories he shared with Grey, then Yamato yells out that he doesn't believe them, but Grey (due to the fact they have his sister hostage) acts as if he was fooling Yamato the whole time and challenges Yamato. This angers Yamato to the point where he almost punches Grey but is unable to do so due to the friendship he thought they shared. Grey then takes off with Wen and Li after issuing a warning to Yamato, ending the episode. Characters *Yamato Delgado *Grey Michael Vincent *Bull Borgnine *Wen Yong Fa *Li Yong Fa *Ababa *Enjyu *B-Da Mage *Liena Grace Vincent *Meowmigos B-Daman *Cobalt Blade *Bakurekuso *Chrome Zephyr Featured B-Da Battles *Yamato Delgado and Bull Borgnine vs. Wen Yong Fa and Li Yong Fa Trivia *Part of Grey's flashback depicts Ababa and Enjyu discussing Ababa's plans to have Wen and Li steal Cobalt Blade from Yamato in the previous episode. Since Grey was not present when they were discussing this, he technically shouldn't have seen them as part of his flashback. Video Battle B-Daman - Episode 05 Gray and the Blues Gallery Wen and Bakurekuso.png|Wen and Bakurekuso Gray and the Blues 1.png|Aww you guys thank you! Gray and the Blues 2.png Gray and the Blues 3.png Gray and the Blues 4.png Gray and the Blues 5.png Hunter Bull03.jpg|Bull Wide Server.jpg Helio Breaker with B-Daball Loader.jpg Cobalt Blade vs Bakurekuso.jpg|Cobalt Blade vs Bakurekuso Hunter Bull02.jpg|Bull reaching for Chrome Zephyr Gray and the Blues 6.png Gray and the Blues 7.png Race to get Chrome Zephyr.jpg|Race to get Chrome Zephyr Gray and the Blues 8.png Gray and the Blues 9.png|Yamato tied up Wen Wins.jpg|Wen takes Chrome Zephyr winning the Battle Yamato tied by bells.jpg Gray and the Blues 10.png Gray and the Blues 11.png Gray and the Blues 12.png Gray and the Blues 13.png Grey's Betrayl.jpg|Grey's Betrayal